


From Here, To Here

by Ejacyeolation



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diary Style, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejacyeolation/pseuds/Ejacyeolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked me how much I loved you and I said, "From here." You didn't get it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here, To Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47930) by Dearoldlove. 



**Day 1 – June 6**

I finally got the courage to ask you out, and you said yes.  _You said yes_. Starting today, I am officially dating Byun Baekhyun.

**Day 5**

We went out for pizza for our first date, and it was really nice seeing you outside of campus. You complimented my attire, saying that suit jackets make me look 10 times more handsome. I blushed and you teased me about it. Later on, you will still tease me about this first date, and I'll be reminded of the feeling of holding your hand for the first time and the taste of Hawaiian pizza.

**Day 23**

We were planning to go see a movie, but it was raining when I arrived at your place, so we decided to go on a movie marathon instead. You said that you have an awesome movie collection, but we ended up watching 500 Days of Summer which I found boring, so I snuggled up to you on the bed, your bed. I told you that it was a nice bed, and you said that it really was a nice bed, and then gave me this suggestive look. I ended up kissing you that day.

**Day 30**

We got into a small fight today, but nothing too big. Nothing that would be a ground to break up.

**Day 55**

You asked me how much I loved you and I said, "From here." You thought it was a vague answer and that it didn't make sense, and then got mad and ignored me for the rest of the day, but we eventually made up.

You never asked about it again, though.

**Day 61**

We told our friends about us, and we were both surprised at how happy they were because of the news, but were a bit mad because we "could have told them sooner so they could have given us a small pink party". They said that they felt that something like this would happen, and that they accepted us. They gave us the traditional "we're proud of you" speech and I felt really happy.

**Day 74**

We got into another fight, this time Jongin and Kyungsoo had to interfere. I think that we were both just having a really bad day, because the fight was over something small and trivial. We made up after two days, and we almost argued about who should be the one to say sorry. Of course, it was me in the end.

**Day 108**

You went back to your hometown, and I didn't get to see you for one whole week. I was feeling lonely, but you called me and asked me what I wanted so you could get it for me and we could eat it together when you got back. I immediately listed down all the sweets I wanted, and you almost hung up on me.

**Day 162**

We decided that we should get ready to tell our parents, because we were already running on our fifth month together. I asked you how long you thought we were going to last, and you said, "I don't really see you leaving my life anytime soon." This had me smile, but then I remembered that I had to tell my family about me being gay and became really nervous, so you held my hand as I told them over the phone that I would visit soon, for winter break, and would be bringing a friend along.

**Day 184**

We arrived at my family's house and were ushered inside. You were more than thankful, because it was really starting to get cold. In the week and three days that we stayed there, my family started to really like you. I haven't told them about us yet, because I wanted them get to know you first, without the prejudice over us being in a gay relationship. You agreed with this plan, and became close with them, especially with my mom. She thought you were really funny and at times, I even heard her say your  _kkaebsong_  catchphrase.

When it was time to go back to university life, I let you go out first, in need of your support but not wanting you to be there in case things didn't go nicely with them.

"I'm gay," I told them, simple and abrupt. Everyone was silent for a while before I saw my mom's gaze flicker outside, and then I confirmed her guess. I told them about my plan, and my sister joked that she felt betrayed. I immediately defended you, saying that everything you showed them was the real you. She shut up after saying that I was overreacting to a joke.

My mom hugged me then, and even my dad embraced me. He said that it was hard to accept, and that he wasn't entirely okay with it yet, but he would try really hard to accept me and my relationship with you.

All the while, as this family exchange happened, I was worried that you might be getting uneasy and cold outside.

**Day 209**

Other people from campus started knowing about us, and I wasn't really surprised that not everyone took kindly to it. Someone told me, while I was with you, that she didn't really see  _me_  becoming gay and that she was disappointed. I literally felt the air around you drop to zero degrees, and she probably felt it too because she made her escape before you could stab her.

**Day 334**

We were approaching our one year together, and all of our friends wanted to throw a party. We both said that it was fine with us, but I didn't really see the need for a party. You immediately told me that I was a kill joy and playfully stuck out your tongue. I was a few inches away from taking that tongue in my mouth, but Kyungsoo was quick to stop me, saying that he would dropkick the both of us if we ever did that in front of him.

**Day 366**

The day after the party, you were still crashing in my dorm room and suffering from a horrible hang over. I didn't drink much the night before, so I only got a slight buzzing that went away with a few glasses of water and a warm bath. You said that you wanted to stay a little longer in bed, the headache killing you, but I had to go to my first class. You told me you were skipping the whole day and would leave later when you could actually stand on your feet, so I left you with a quick kiss on the lips.

When I got back, I caught you in a staring contest with my roommate. You promptly asked him who he was and Wufan pointed at you while looking at me, and asked, "Is this dude for real?" I concluded that you were still groggy from sleep because you absolutely knew who he was, because how could you not know our Galaxy Fanfan, the leader of the gang, when you loved teasing him about that nickname?

**Day 497**

The first time we did something more on the sexual side was the least bit romantic. It was on a cold day, and your heater was down, but the boys wanted to hang out so they came with me. We were huddled up close to each other on the couch, the warmest place in the apartment, as we watched team Jongin and Sehun get their asses handed to them by team Kyungsoo and Luhan. I was leaning on one of the armrests while you leaned on the other, our legs touching. When I tried to move for a better position, I felt your foot rub against my knee and, in surprise, put my head down, hiding them in my arms. I looked up, shooting you a look, and you were staring at me, a wicked smile playing on your lips.

I tried to concentrate on the game, which took a drastic change from Call of Duty to Mario Kart. I even commented a few times but your feet always ended up distracting me, alternating from rubbing against my knee to trailing up my legs.

"Chanyeol sure has some long legs," you suddenly commented while you rubbed against my inner thigh. I stood up so fast that I felt dizzy and almost lost my footing, and was undeniably sporting a boner. The other guys didn't turn to look at us, too absorbed in the game, but Luhan shouted a 'what?' but we weren't sure whether he was talking to us or it was still about the game. You got up too, took my hand, and announced that we were going to "warm up". They all made disgusted sounds and Kyungsoo even paused the game to give us a hard stare.

"Soundproof room is soundproof, awesome room is awesome," you assured them, and led me to your room.

We only gave each other a hand job, modest enough to wait for them to leave to do… other stuff. After finishing and cleaning up, you went back to where they were still playing while I sheepishly followed you. Sehun turned to look at us as he lost the race and deadpanned, "I know what you did there."

I hid in the blankets laid on the sofa as you mused at how it suddenly got hot in your apartment.

**Day 515**

It was my birthday, and we spent half the day with our friends, doing stupid stuff that we would later regret out of shame when we recount memories. We drank, and for once, you got me to drink some wine. I still don't like it to this day, but that night, I thought I was some fancy business man. I wore a suit jacket, the blue one, because I know it's your favorite. You even complained later on when we sneaked into your room that you were torn between wanting me naked and just loving how I looked. I blushed, of course.

**Day 549**

Christmas was spent that year separate from each other, because you family wanted you home and the same went with me. We stayed up every night talking to each other, playing games through online services, and group chatting with the others. Right now, I can't help but wish that I had really spent that Christmas day with you in person.

**Day 555**

I went back a few days after you did, and on New Year's eve, we went to a nearby beach with the others, setting up tents and waiting up for the clock to turn 12, announcing the start of another year. Everyone got up early and we welcomed the rising sun, shouting out our resolutions with all our might.

**Day 580**

We've all been busy with finals and last-minute revisions, papers that were due in a week, stingy professors who just didn't give a fuck if you failed because it's your fault, tons of requirements, and basically just everything that had to do with being a college student. I heard somewhere that you got an invitation from another university, but you never told me anything.

**Day 627**

You told me that you were considering the odds of going to this special course that a big university overseas offered you. You said that if you accepted, you might as well get your master's degree in that university. I told you I didn't want you to leave. You said that you really didn't know anymore.

**669**

You were a lot busier during these days, discussing with your professors, and I almost never saw you except for weekends when you invite me to sleep over at your place. Even when I was lying beside you, I still missed you.

**Day 722**

We didn't make it to our second anniversary. You decided that you wanted to grab the big opportunity, and I knew I didn't have the right to hold you back. It was your future. We were pursuing different careers, going to different classes, but I didn't know that it could be a reason to end the relationship, and I guess it wasn't, because you said that you just didn't want the both of us to suffer in a long distance relationship, so we ended it before you left the country. I cried a lot. I cried when we broke up, right in front of you, and you hugged me so tightly, and I realized that you were crying too. I cried every night before the day you had to leave. I cried when we saw you off at the airport, and you gave me one final kiss, and it took all my willpower not to sob. I knew you loved me, I felt it, but it seemed like it just wasn't the right time for us.

**Day 914**

Christmas day. It has been approximately six months since you've left, six months since I last saw you, and six months since I last talked to you. It was my choice to refrain from answering any of your calls or messages, and I couldn't deny that it was half because I had been so bitter (still am), but also because I didn't want to complicate things more. Everyone said that they were still keeping in touch with you, still talked to you every now and then, and that you've been asking about me.

I looked at my phone, staring at your old number that apparently still worked, but had turned into a roaming number. I tapped out a text message but didn't send it, knowing that it was the biggest lie of my life. I heard my mother calling me downstairs, and I left the phone on my bedside table.

_Message to Byun Baekhyun saved as a draft._

" _To here." – 6:46 PM_


End file.
